Trapped
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Whilst out on patrol, Arthur and Merlin get trapped and have to work together to find a way to escape. Whilst working together to escape, secrets get spilled and found out. Rated M for a reason. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This is a story that just popped in my head._

_Please let me know what you think._

_Warning: Malexmale. (eventually)_

* * *

Merlin was in his room packing his travel bag when Gaius walked in. "Going somewhere Merlin?"

"Arthur has been told by Uther that he is to go on patrol, across the border to check all is ok."

"How many knights will be going?"

"None. It's just me and Arthur. Uther said that we should be away for about a week, so Arthur said if we are gone for more than a week, he will send word. So, either way, Uther will expect to hear from us in nine days."

"Merlin, You need to be careful, sometimes there are renegades that camp on the borders."

"I'm taking my magic book. It's right at the bottom of my bag so Arthur won't see it."

"Whilst you finish packing, I'll sort out some potions and salves and bandages, just in case you need them."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin said as Gaius left the room.

* * *

Merlin went to the stables and readied his and Arthur's horse for the trip, he had food, water, bandages, salves, potions, blankets, and his bag on his horse. And on Arthur's horse were blankets, Arthur's bag and his hunting gear. Once sorted Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers.

He walked in without knocking. "Right then Arthur, I've packed the horses-"

"Merlin."

"And I've packed some food as well, because I know what you are like when you go so long without food. Miserable-"

"Merlin." Arthur tried again, but Merlin continued to talk whilst clearing his table.

"I know you said that you are going to hunt for I food, but you don't make a catch everytime and the prat that you are, you will just moan and sulk because you haven't got any food so, I'm taking some with us."

"Merlin." Arthur yelled.

"What?" Merlin turned around and was horrified to see Uther stood next to Arthur. Straight away, Merlin bowed his head. "My lord."

"You know Merlin, if you were just a normal servant I would have you in the stocks all day every day for a month whilst you spent your nights in jail. But because it's you, who has not only saved Arthur's life so many times as well as mine, and you have been a great friend to Arthur, so, I'll let it go."

"What?" Arthur said looking at his father. Uther looked at him. "Well it's true Arthur. You do get mardy when you go so long without food. If I was the one who was to be alone with you, I'd take food as well, just in case."

"Father!"

"Safe trip boys." Merlin bowed once again, only this time with a smile on his face, as Uther left the room. The smile was soon wiped off his face though because Arthur walked up to Merlin and smacked him round the back of the head as soon as his father left his chambers.

* * *

Later that day, Arthur and Merlin set off. Arthur decided that they would head east and start there. After a couple of hours riding, Merlin went quiet and started to look everywhere.

Arthur noticed that Merlin jumped at the slightest noise. "What's up Merlin?"

"Gaius says to be careful because you get renegades that camp on the borders."

"I would hardly call them renegades Merlin, yes there are rumours that some were camped on the borders, which is why father has sent me to check, but it's only a couple of people Merlin." Arthur stopped his horse and lifted his hand to signal Merlin to do the same. Arthur took his crossbow and aimed it towards the bush and fired. "That's another one Merlin. Get it." Merlin sighed and jumped off his horse and retrieved the now dead rabbit and put it in the bag on his horse with the rest. "That's four we've got. What's that? Three for you and one for me?"

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Merlin stopped his horse when he came to a lake, he got off his horse and patted it whilst it took a drink from the lake. "Good girl." he said soothingly. "Merlin why have you stopped? We need to carry on?"

"She needs rest Arthur. She's carrying a lot of weight."

"Yeah. All of your crap."

"All of my crap. It's mostly food that I have had to bring with us because if you're not sleeping, you're eating."

Arthur looked around. "We're near the border here. We'll camp here for the night." Arthur got off his horse and sat down on a nearby log. Merlin took his horse and walked it over to his, he tied them up near the lake where they could rest and drink.

Seeing how far Arthur was away from Merlin, he decided to make as few journeys as possible by carrying as much as he could. He slung the water containers, food he brought from Camelot, the bag with the rabbits that Arthur caught and a bag with some flints and pots and pans in over his shoulders and made his way over to Arthur. As he got close to Arthur, he felt something whizz past his head. Looking what it was, he saw an arrow in a tree trunk near him. Merlin turned around and Arthur stood up and drew his sword to get ready for an attack, but moved forward and grabbed Merlin when twenty men came into view. "Run Merlin."

Merlin started to run with Arthur running at his side. After five minutes of running he came to an open cave. "Inside Merlin." Merlin ran straight into the caves with Arthur following.

The group of men that were chasing Merlin and Arthur came to a stop when they saw the cave and looked at their leader as to what to do next. Their leader looked up, above the caves entrance and saw some boulders. "Get up there and use them boulders to block their entrance. Let them die in there." Men laughed as they climbed the cave and together they pushed the boulders, which fell and blocked the caves entrance.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin jumped when they felt a rumble. They both looked towards the entrance. "Merlin, go and see what it was."

"Why me?"

"Because I told you to. And get my stuff that _you _left outside."

"I only left it outside because you told me to run, besides what if that gang of men are still out there."

"I don't care Merlin. I can't lose my stuff."

"You can't lose your stuff that can be replaced but I don't matter."

Arthur sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"Save it _sire. _I know what you meant." Merlin said before turning and walking away, leaving Arthur stood there. Arthur kicked the cave wall. "Way to go stupid." he mumbled to his self.

* * *

Melin walked back the way he came and fell backwards when he felt himself walk into something solid. Merlin stood back up and created a ball of light in his hands so he could see what he walked into. He looked up to see dozens of rocks, all joined together, blocking his path. He moved the ball of light about to have a look on the floor. He found a long thick stick and picked it up.

Arthur decided to go after Merlin and apologise. He didn't mean it to come out that way. He cared a lot for Merlin and didn't want him to be angry with him, which he knew he was because Merlin only called Arthur 'sire' when they were either in company or when he was angry with him. And seeing it was just the two of them told Arthur that he had upset Merlin. He walked off in the direction that Merlin went and saw a light up ahead, thinking he was near the entrance, he drew his sword just in case the men were still out there. In the light, Arthur saw Merlin's outline bending down before the light suddenly went out.

Merlin distinguished the ball of light in his hand and picked the stick up. He held it in his left hand and outstretched his right hand. _"Burne."_ The end of the stick caught fire which helped Merlin see a lot clearer. Merlin was about to look at the blockage of the caves entrance again when he heard someone gasp. He turned around and saw Arthur stood there. "You're a sorcerer."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_I don't know how many chapters this story will have. Only about three. (I think). The next chapter will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter two. It's up sooner than I thought it would be. I know I said that this story will only have three chapters, but it looks as if it will have more. How many more, I don't know._

__

_I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or put it as story alert or made it one of your favorites. I was nervous about this story, but seeing the response I got with it has made me feel a lot better. Thank you :)_

___This story is malexmale (eventually) I apologise for any mistakes I have made._

* * *

Merlin dropped his torch. "Arthur I-"

"Oh it's Arthur now." Merlin sighed and dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For being a sorcerer? For not telling me?"

Merlin's head shot back up. "I will never, ever be sorry for who I am. I am sorry for not telling you."

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"Come on Arthur. Think about it. Magic is banned in Camelot on penalty of death. Uther is your father."

"I am not him Merlin."

"No. You're not. You're better. So even if you are alright with it. I will feel as though I am asking you to choose between me and your father."

"You had no right to keep this from me. You are not to think for me Merlin. You should have told me and let me make my own choice."

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"Is our pathway blocked?"

"Yes. That's what that rumble was. That gang must have blocked our entrance."

"So we're trapped?"

"It looks like it."

Arthur nodded. He walked over to Merlin and picked the torch up. Looking around, he found another long stick, picked it up, lit it and passed it to Merlin. "If we are trapped in here. Then stay away from me to give me time to think."

When Arthur walked away, Merlin dropped to his knees and couldn't stop the tears that were coming.

As Arthur walked away he could faintly hear Merlin sobbing. He wanted to turn around and go back. But he needed time to think. Merlin lied to him. Not just a little lie. A big lie. He felt betrayed, like Merlin didn't trust him enough with his secret. Yes his father hates magic and would kill any who posess it, but he was not his father.

* * *

Merlin sat on the cave floor and dropped his head back against the cave wall. He decided he was best to stay there for a while. He knew that they were trapped in the cave, therefore Arthur wasn't going anywhere. So he thought it would be best to leave Arthur on his own for a while.

When Merlin felt his stomach rumble, telling him he was hungry, he stood up and made his way back to where their stuff was. When he got there, not only did he notice that Arthur made a small fire with the torch he had, he also noticed that Arthur didn't even look up at him when he got closer to Arthur.

He sighed heavily and started to make something to eat for them both. He searched through the bags on the floor to see what they had to survive on. He found the bags with the four rabbits that Arthur caught, water, some food he brought from Camelot and a bag with some pots in and his magic book.

Knowing the food he brought from Camelot would last a while, he took a rabbit from a bag and set about making them something. Knowing that there was no point in hiding his magic any longer, he used his magic to speed things along as he heard Arthur's stomach rumble in hunger along with his.

Once cook and ready, Merlin passed Arthur his food only for Arthur to push it away. "I'm not eating that. I saw you use magic as you cooked it. How do I know that you haven't done something to harm me."

"Don't be stupid Arthur."

"Me be stupid? Who was the one who didn't trust me enough to tell me his secret?"

"I told you why I couldn't tell you. Magic is banned for Camelot with penalty of death. You know how Uther is about magic."

"I am not my father Merlin." Arthur yelled, making Merlin jump with his sudden outburst.

Merlin just sighed and looked away from Arthur. "Fine." he said moving the food he made for Arthur, away from him. "You don't want to eat it. Go ahead and starve. You think I've done something to it to harm you because I used my magic to cook it, fine. Lets see if I'm dead by morning from eating, when you see I'm not you will see there is sod all wrong with it and that you were stupid to even think that I would use my magic to harm you."

"So you have used your magic on me before?"

"Of course I have. If I hadn't, you would be dead a dozen times over by now." Merlin moved away from Arthur and ate his meal in silence.

When he looked over at Arthur sometime later, he saw that Arthur was lying down with his back to him, facing the cave wall. Merlin stood up and slowly walked over to Arthur to see that he had his eyes closed. Seeing Arthur shaking slightly told Merlin that he was probably cold and with the blankets being on the other horse, Merlin knew that they would have nothing to wrap around them to keep warm.

Merlin walked over to the bag that had his magic book in and took it out. After flipping through a few pages he came to the spell he was looking for. He read the incantation and outstretched his hand towards Arthur before saying the incantation.

Arthur felt something warm sweep through him and he looked over his shoulder to see Merlin looking at him, his eyes going from golden to ocean blue. "What did you just do to me?"

"We have no blankets. I saw you shivering so I used a spell that will keep you heated through the night. Unless you want to freeze to death?"

Arthur didn't answer him, he just turned his head back and faced the cave wall once more. He heard Merlin scuffling about and knew Merlin was probably trying to get comfortable to sleep for the night. He heard Merlin say the word he heard him say before he felt the warmth and knew Merlin did it to himself. He looked over his shoulder again and saw Merlin laying down with his back to him, not far away from him. "Thank you Merlin."

When he didn't hear Merlin reply, he thought he was asleep, so he turned back over.

"Night Arthur."

"Night Merlin."

* * *

Merlin woke up sometime later hearing Arthur muttering under his breath. He looked over his shoulder to see Arthur crouching down trying and failing to light the now burnt out fire with flints. Merlin moved his out stretched hand towards where the fire was before burning out. _"Burne."_

Arthur jumped at the sudden flame and fell back, landing on his arse. He looked over at Merlin and saw him grinning whilst trying his hardest not to laugh. "Warn a guy won't you before doing that."

"Sorry Arthur." Merlin turned over and sat up. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I want the meal you cooked me last night."

"What did you do? Wake up and see me breathing and realised I hadn't done anything to it?"

Arthur dropped his head. "I'm sorry I said that to you. I was hurt because you didn't trust me enough to tell me, angry because you decided what was best for me when it should have been my choice and confused as to what to do now."

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I do."

Merlin gulped, not wanting to ask his next question in fear of not liking the answer, but he had to know. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing Merlin. I will keep your secret, we will carry on as if nothing has happened."

Merlin sighed in relief and set about making Arthur something to eat.

* * *

After a while of watching Merlin, Arthur broke the silence. "That light that went out before you lit that stick. Why does it seem familiar to me?"

"It was a blue ball of light. It was the same ball of light that appeared by your side that gave you light to climb the cave wall until you reached the moonlight outside."

"But you was dying. How did you know I was in darkness?"

"I don't know. Gaius told me that the ball of light sat in my hand whilst I was unconscious and disappeared after a while."

"It seems you are saving my life even on your deathbed Merlin." Merlin chuckled and handed Arthur his food. Arthur started eating, but wanted to know more about Merlin's magic, so he decided to ask whilst eating. "What do you use your magic for Merlin?"

"Saving you. Saving Uther. Saving Camelot."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Whoever tried to kill you or Uther or destroy Camelot."

"Have you ever used your magic for personal gain?"

"Yes Arthur."

"What for?"

"Doing most of the chores you give me. I've lost count how many times I've sat on my bed and relaxed whilst your armour has cleaned itself. Of course, Gaius walks in, tells me off then sits and watches me clean it manually."

Arthur laughed. "I mean personal gain as in, make the person you love fall in love with you?"

"No."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying are you?"

"No Arthur."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because if I did, you would have fallen in love with me a long time ago." Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it and looked at Arthur, who raised his eyebrows at Merlin, with a shocked look on his face.

"Merlin-"

Merlin stood up. "I'm going to have another look at the caves entrance and see if I can find a weak spot for me to use my magic." and he rushed off, ball oflight in his hands, ignoring Arthur call after him.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter three will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on story alert and added it as one of their favorite. Thank you :) All of you are amazing. Thank you :)_

_Message to Helen: Thank you for your ideas, but I already know how this story is going to end. But once this story is finished I will do a sequel to Merlin's sister :)_

_It was either rush and get this posted now, or not write anything for a couple of days seeing as I will be busy. I decided to rush and get it posted. Sorry for any mistakes I have made._

_Warning: Malexmale._

* * *

"Merlin." Arthur called after him, but knew that he either didn't hear him or he ignored him. Arthur was willing to bet it was the latter. He put his food down, not really feeling hungry anymore. He stood up and started looking through their things until he found what he was looking for. Merlin's magic book. He stood up and headed off in the same direction as Merlin went.

Merlin was at the blocked entrance pacing back and forth. "Stupid Merlin. Stupid Merlin." he was mumbling to himself.

This was how Arthur found him. "Why are you stupid Merlin?"

Merlin stopped pacing and looked at Arthur. "Because I opened my big mouth. For the two years I have been in Camelot I have managed to keep these two secrets, I get trapped in a cave with you and out they come."

Arthur chuckled. "I thought that there might be something in here that will help us escape." he said, handing Merlin his book. "That desperate to get rid of me now you know that I love you."

"I know it looks that way because I gave you your book and asked you to see if there is anything in there to help escape straight after you confessed your feelings, but it's not."

"Why do you want to get out of here all of a sudden then?"

"Because one: I don't know how long we've been in here and after so long, father will send a patrol out to find us if he doesn't recieve word. Two: We need to find a way to get out of here sooner or later instead of just sitting around. And three: I want you in my bed as soon as possible."

Merlin who was looking through his magic book only half listening to what Arthur was saying. Froze for a few seconds before snapping his head up to meet Arthur's eyes when he heard the third reason to find them looking straight back at him full of honesty, care, thoughtfulness and, hoping he was right, lust.

He soon found out that he was right when Arthur walked up to him, cupped his face in his hands, leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin dropped his magic book and started to kiss Arthur back, but moaned in disappointment when Arthur pulled away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. Didn't you want me to kiss you?"

"Oh no of course not." Merlin answered sarcastically. "After telling you that I love you, the last thing I would want from you is a kiss."

Arthur smirked. "Do you want another?"

It was Merlin's turn to smirk. "Stupid question." he said before grabbing Arthur by his top and pulling him in to a more heated kiss.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair as he felt Arthur wrap his arms around his waist. When Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip, Merlin opened his mouth and let Arthur's tongue caress the insides of Merlin's cheeks. Merlin moaned when he felt Arthur's erection pressing against his hip. Merlin couldn't believe what he was now doing with Arthur.

Arthur. Merlin thought. Arthur the prince, sole heir to the throne, someone who has never shown any sort of interest towards Merlin until he confessed his love for him, someone who Merlin thought was only doing this to pass time on. With that thought playing on his mind, he pushed Arthur away from him. "Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why shouldn't you have? Merlin I wanted you to." Arthur took a step closer only for Merlin to move further back. "Merlin?"

"No Arthur. Please don't."

"Why not? I thought you wanted this."

"I do Arthur, but you don't."

"What? Of course I do."

"Then why wait until I blurt out my feelings for you to make a move?"

"Because I thought it would be a waste of time. I've seen how you are always laughing with the maids, you're always hugging Gwen."

"If you actually noticed Arthur, they are all friendly gestures. How can I even look at someone else in that way if you are constantly on my mind when you're not around."

"Merlin. I might not be in love with you. But I can safely say that I am getting there. Most definitely."

"You are?"

"Yes Merlin. Why do you think that some mornings when you wake me up I don't move from the bed until you leave."

"Why?"

"Because of my morning erection that I can only get rid of whilst thinking about you when you've left the room. Surely you have noticed lately that I asked you to change my sheets more often than I used to."

"Well I have noticed that. I'm always having to change them."

"Well it's your fault Merlin."

"My fault. You sleep in the bed. Not me."

"I get my way I not be sleeping in it alone for much longer." When Merlin blinked in surprise, Arthur carried on. "It's your fault because more often than not, I am having wet dreams about you."

"So it's my fault."

"If I say so. Yes. Surley you can guess what you do to me and how I feel about you if all you do is kiss me and this happens." Arthur said, pointing to the visible tent in his trousers.

"Can I think about this?"

Arthur frowned. "What is there to think about Merlin? You're in love with me. I'm lusting after you whilst feeling myself fall in love with you."

"Please Arthur. If you really do feel that way then you will let me think." Arthur took Merlin's face in his hands and gently kissed him on the lips. "Alright Merlin." Arthur said when he pulled away and walked back to where they slept, leaving Merlin stood there.

"What just happened?" he murmured to himself. Merlin sat on the ground so he could think. After twenty minutes, Merlin stood up. _Stupid Merlin. What's to think about. You confessed your feelings and he hasn't turned you down. He wants you back. It might be only lust but he has admitted to slowly falling in love with you._ Merlin thought. "God I'm stupid." he mumbled before going back to where Arthur was.

* * *

When he saw Arthur, he saw that he was sat down with his back to the wall. He walked over to Arthur, who looked up at him, and sat down, straddling Arthur's lap. "Merlin what-"

Merlin didn't give Arthur a chance to say anymore and crashed his lips on Arthur's.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer whilst Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur loosened his hold on Merlin and roamed his hands down Merlin's back before coming to a stop om Merlin's arse and squeezed, causing Merlin to moan. Merlin pulled back from Arthur and looked down, seeing the tent in his trousers, Merlin started to undo them. "Do mine." Arthur nodded and did as he was asked.

Still not taking himself completely from Arthur's lap, Merlin took his trousers off, making him naked from the waist down, but not for long as Arthur removed his top as well as his own. "Are you sure Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur. Please."

Arthur found Merlin's entrance and gently pushed a finger in whilst Merlin took hold of Arthur's hard cock and started stroking slowly. Arthur added a second finger and started to fuck Merlin with his fingers. "Now Arthur. Please."

Arthur pulled his fingers out, removed his cock from Merlin's hand and lined it up with Merlin's entrance before gently sheathing himself inside Merlin.

Arthur being gentle wasn't what Merlin wanted, so Merlin took matters into his own hands and slammed down causing Arthur to moan loudly along with him. "Gods Merlin."

Merlin smiled and place his hands on Arthur's shoulders as he started to move up and down. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and started thrusting upwards. "Arthur... touch...touch me."

Arthur took hold of Merlin's hardened member and started pumping it in time with their thrusts. Merlin leaned his head forward and captured Arthur's mouth in a bruising kiss when he felt himself coming, When Merlin came he spilled all onto both their chests and screamed in Arthur's mouth.

When Arthur felt Merlin's walls tighten around him, he came, spilling all into Merlin, who broke the kiss and sat there panting whilst not moving his eyes away from Arthur's. Once they got their breath back Merlin moaned when Arthur lifted him up and felt Arthur pull out of him. "Didn't take you a long time to think did it." he said making Merlin laugh.

* * *

_What did you think? _

_Chapter four will be up within ten days. _

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This is the last chapter of 'Trapped'_

_I have really enjoyed writing this and didn't think I would get over half the reviews, story alerts or favorite stories that I have got for it. It is thanks to all of you that has made it go this far. You are all amazing. Thank you sooo much :)_

_Warning 1: Contains spoilers from series two, episode 5._

_Warning 2: This chapter is nothing but malexmale. _

_Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made :)_

* * *

Arthur woke up and stretched his arm out to hold Merlin, only to feel nothing there. After having sex, Arthur just wanted to cuddle up to Merlin and sleep, but knowing sleeping naked in a cave wasn't a wise thing to do, Arthur reluctantly dressed before falling asleep with Merlin in his arms. It was now a couple of hours later that Arthur awoke to find Merlin nowhere in sight.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. If Merlin wasn't where he was there was only one other place he could be. He decided to leave Merlin be for a while, that was until he heard Merlin shout. Getting his sword, out of habit as he always did when he heard someone yell, he took off after Merlin.

* * *

Arthur came up behind Merlin and saw that he had his back to Arthur whilst his arm was stretched out towards the caves blocked entrance. "Oh come on."

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin turned and saw Arthur. "I'm trying to get us out of here."

"Want to get out of here and away now we've had sex?"

Merlin smiled. "Don't be stupid. It's like you said. The sooner we get out of here the better. Plus, there is only so many times you can have sex on a cave floor. I want to test how springy your bed is." Arthur smirked and walked up to Merlin, wrapping his arms around him. "There's only one way for us to find out Merlin."

Merlin smiled and turned to face the caves entrance again with Arthur's arms still wrapped around him. He outstretched his arm once again and shouted. _"Ic abietee paet stanhol." _Merlin and Arthur stood and watched as the blocked entrance rumbled and a couple of rocks came loose. "You're doing it Merlin." Arthur said as he tightened his grip around Merlin's waist. "Try doing it again Merlin."

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol." _More rubble fell away.

"Again Merlin." Arthur purred in his ear.

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol." _A lot more rubble fell away and they both saw the smallest gap which had light shining through. "Again Merlin. Do it again." Arthur said huskily. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "'Again Merlin. Do it again Merlin?' I'm trying to unblock a cave entrance, not shove my cock up your arse until I find the spot that tips you over the edge." Arthur kissed Merlin. "I know that. Who'd have thought that you using magic in front of me and saying words I don't understand makes me like this." he said and ground his erection against Merlin's arse to emphasise his point. Merlin smiled and shook his head and turned back to the caves entrance once more.

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol!" _Merlin shouted. The blocked entrance rumbled and all the rocks fell apart, falling and rolling to the ground. Arthur laughed. "You did it." He spun Merlin around and crushed his lips upon Merlin's. Merlin was about to respond to the kiss when Arthur pulled away. "Come on, let's get back to the horses, if they are still there, and get back to Camelot." Merlin only had the chance to pick up his magic book that was laying by his feet before Arthur dragged him out of the cave.

* * *

Surprisingly enough when they got to where they left the horses, Arthur's horse was still there. Arthur got up on his horse and frowned at Merlin who started to walk in front of him. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Walking. What does it look like."

"You are not walking. Get on my horse in front of me." Merlin walked back to Arthur, and with his help, got on the horse and sat himself in front of Arthur. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and took hold of the reins as the horse started to trot slowly back towards Camelot.

After a few minutes, Arthur stopped the horse, he was still hard from when Merlin got them out of the cave, and Merlin rocking against him didn't help any. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"No Merlin. Swing your leg over so your sitting sideways." Merlin did as he was told and watched Arthur get the blankets that were in the bag, still attached to the horse, out and unfolded them. "What are you doing Arthur?"

"Trousers off Merlin."

"What?"

"You heard. Trousers off. Now."

Merlin took his boots off and gave them Arthur, who put them in the bag that the blankets came out of, then took his trousers off, he folded them up and placed them in front of his groin to cover himself.

Arthur took the trousers from Merlin and put them in the bags along with his boots. "Swing your leg back over." Merlin did and Arthur drapped the blanket over the horse covering Merlin's private area and legs. Once covered, Arthur undone his trousers and gasped when he felt the cold air hit his hardened member. He grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and raised him up before lowering him onto his hard cock. Merlin groaned. "Oh god Arthur."

The horse set off again making Arthur chuckle. "What's funny Arthur?"

"I'm riding a horse whilst you're riding me." Merlin started to laugh that turned into a long moan as Arthur hit that sweet spot inside of him. "Merlin. What happens to you when you're riding a horse that picks up speed?"

"You bounce."

"Merlin. Make the horse go faster." Merlin did and felt himself bouncing harder on Arthur's cock. "Gods Merlin you're tight."

If anyone would have seen this scene from a distance, they would have thought to be looking at two blokes sharing a horse instead of one walking with a blanket arond them with it being cold. But with Merlin's head thrown back, biting his lip to prevent screaming whilst Arthur sucked on his neck, would have gave them away. Lucky for them they were the only people around.

Merlin couldn't hold it in any longer, he yelled out as he reached his climax with Arthur following not long after. Merlin stopped the horse and leaned back against Arthur to get his breath back. "That was different." he panted.

"We are going to do that again sometime." Arthur said as he lifted Merlin off of him.

Merlin swung his leg over the horse and took his trousers from Arthur who got them out of the bag for him, and put them on, followed by his boots, then swung his leg back over.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and kissed Arthur who kissed him back. "It's a good job you wear them scarfs Merlin because I've marked your neck." Merlin chuckled and kissed Arthur one more time before getting the horse to set off once again.

* * *

After a few hours riding, Merlin saw the castle, he stopped the horse and got off. "Merlin?"

"A servant shouldn't share a horse with the prince."

"I hate this."

"I as well. But it's only a ten minute walk. It's alright."

When they reached the stables, Arthur got off the horse and Merlin sorted the horse out whilst Arthur reported to his father.

Merlin went to see Gaius after he sorted things out and told him all that happened, except what Merlin and Arthur have been doing, all he told Gaius was that they got trapped in the cave and that Merlin used his magic so that they could escape only to be caught by Arthur. Gaius started to worry for Merlin, but Merlin assured him that Arthur was fine with it and that he wouldn't tell Uther.

For the rest of the day, Merlin had people looking at him questionly because he had one of the biggest smiles on his face but he didn't care. "You know, people will start to question you if you carry on walking around with that grin on your face."

Merlin looked up from clearing Arthur's table and saw Arthur walking towards him with a smile on his face. "Well it's your fault."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. It might as well be your fault if everything else that happens is my fault."

Arthur chuckled. "Are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

"Becuase I want you in my bed and you said yourself that you want to see how springy it is."

"I'll tell Gaius I am to spend the night in the servants quarters. I'll be right back." with that. Merlin rushed from Arthur's chambers.

* * *

When Merlin got back to Arthur's chambers, he locked the door behind him and turned around to see a very naked Arthur sitting up in bed. Merlin wasted no time in shedding his clothes and joining Arthur on the bed. "Time to test just how springy this bed is." Arthur said before capturing Merlin's lips in a searing kiss. Arthur got Merlin on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind him. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and gently eased his way inside of Merlin. "Oh Arthur." Arthur started thrusting whilst Merlin scrunched the bed sheets in his fists. "Faster Arthur. Harder." Arthur picked up the pace and started slamming into Merlin.

When Merlin felt himself coming, Arthur pulled out of him making him moan in disappointment but then moaned in pleasure when Arthur flipped him onto his back and entered him once again. Merlin brought Arthur's head down to his and kissed him, wrapping his legs around Arthur's back as Arthur continued to slam in and out of him. "Ah-ah-ah-Arthur. Oh yes Arthur. More." Arthur rolled them over and sat up with his back against the headboard and held on to Merlin who grabbed his shoulders and started to bounce up and down on Arthur.

Merlin threw his head back and came, spilling all on both of their chests. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and moved forward, whilst still inside Merlin Arthur laid him diagonally on the bed with their feet where Arthur was just sat and their heads at the opposite corner at the bottom of the bed. He started to thrust into Merlin who gasped and moaned, feeling spent with coming hard on both of their chests moments ago, but Arthur was yet to come. He leaned down and gently kissed Merlin and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Merlin felt himself become hard once again. "Harder Arthur." Arthur drove into Merlin harder and Merlin reached up behind him and grabbed the post at the bottom corner of Arthur's bed with both hands, knuckles turning white from gripping it too hard. Arthur started to get faster which caused the bed to rock along with them.

"Ah Merlin. I'm coming." No sooner had he said it, did he come with Merlin coming straight after for the second time that night. Arthur collapsed and dropped on top of Merlin who let go of the bed post and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Wow." Merlin gasped placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's earlobe. Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Merlin. "What a way to find out if the bed is springy." Merlin chuckled and brought Arthur's head to his and kissed him, coaxing his mouth open to delve his tongue into the warm cavern that is Arthur's mouth.

* * *

Somtime later found Merlin wrapped in Arthur's arms whilst his head was resting on Arthur's chest. "I'm there." Arthur suddenly said.

Merlin lifted his head to look at him. "Where?"

"I said wasn't in love with you but I can feel myself getting there. And I'm there. I love you Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you." he said before resting his head back on Arthur's chest. Merlin silently counted backwards from three and as soon as he reached one, he smiled as Arthur spoke. "What do you mean 'thank you'?"

"You said that you loved me so I said thank you, as in thank you for telling me that you do."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Why? You already know that I love you."

"It would be nice to hear it back."

"I just said it."

"Merlin."

Merlin lifted his head up once more and smiled at Arthur. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"And I love you Merlin Emrys."

Merlin's smile, if possible, got bigger, as he moved towards Arthur and kissed him full on the mouth, he silently thanked the heavens that he and Arthur got trapped in that cave.

* * *

_That's it. It's Over. The end._

_What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

_Review? :)_

_Message to Helen: The sequel to Merlin's sister is called ' a helping hand' and will be posted within two weeks :)_


End file.
